Reicheru Chaiko's death as a human
Transcript Nicole: "Reicheru, who was around 13-14, was playing with her collection of Traditional dolls, with her parents, Toshio and Satoko, it was around in 1613, 20 days after she turned 14, December 5th, and 21 days after she got her fatal ovarian cyst removed which would destroy and damage her reproductive system if not removed." Satoko: "Reicheru, we will be going soon." Reicheru: "Yes Okasan!" is inside the house with the doors and windows securely locked Nicole: "Then a man named Mario Todaro III, from Italy, took her away and killed her because someone had betrayed her family." Mario: "COME HERE YOU LITTLE (bleep)!" Reicheru: "OTOSAN! OKASAN!" runs away from Mario grabs Reicheru and bring her to his ship Toshio: "REICHERU!" jumps off the ship in attempt to escape swims to the shore of Japan cut to: Satoko: (crying) "HER DREAM WAS TO TRAVEL TO MANY PLACES! Courth Mario: "Reicheru Chaiko, by the orders of our Todaro clan, on this day you have been convicted of playing with toys, (they are for babies) and witchcraft, do you have anything to say for yourself? And did you play with them and why did you peform such demonic crimes?" Reicheru: "I was only playing, nothing else, and yes? IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY OTOSAN AND OKASAN," Gina: "May I present the evidence, Mario? I found wooden dolls near her home, she was practicing witchcraft with salts, herbs and spices, Tags and charms." Mario: "Playing with fire, which jeopardizes the very souls of the citizens of Italy! So, you confess to the crime of Witchcraft!" Reicheru: I can explain your Honor. Mario: "ENOUGH WORDS! For endangering the souls of the people of my country, you will face EXECUTION!" Reicheru: "IIE! (NO!)" sobs Reicheru: "I didn't do anything wrong!" jury circle around Reicheru Reicheru: (angrily) "LEAVE ME ALONE OR I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY!" jury take Reicheru to an execution site outside to courthouse Mario: "YOU WILL BE HANGED BY THE NOOSE UNTIL DEATH!" escapes and flees the execution sites Mario: "There she goes! Guards, seize her!" guards chase Reicheru, as she races towards the pier to sneak onto a ship that departs for Japan, hoping to make it home free Reicheru: "Almost there!" Mario: "DON'T RUN GIRL!" Reicheru: "Too late!" tosses a smoke bomb to steer them off course runs faster Reicheru: "WHY THE (bleep) DO YOU WANT ME DEAD?! GO KILL A CRIMINAL OR SOMETHING! LEAVE ME ALONE! OR DIE!" Mario: "TOYS ARE FOR BABIES! AND YOU REFUSED TO TAKE MY 14-YEAR OLD GRANDSON LUIGI ON A DATE Or accept his hand in marriage!" Reicheru: "I NEVER LIKED HIM ANYWAY!" Luigi: "REICHERU! DON'T RUN! PLEASE! I love you! I won't hurt you!" Reicheru: "DAMARE! (SHUT UP!)" climbs onto the boat and sneaks onto the deck, hoping not to get caught picks up Reicheru ands ties a noose around her neck Reicheru: "GET YOUR TODARO GERMS OFF ME!" Mario: "The only germs are from you! Better make sense! Now you really are getting executed!" gets her face off the noose (Reicheru unleashes her fiery powers, burning the noose and the courthouse. The Todaro clan is in shock) Gina: A monster! (Luigi is speechless) Execution Mario: "Attempted escape...the evil witch has placed the soul of each and every citizen in Italy in mortal danger." puts Reicheru on a noose (Luigi watches sadly) Mario: "For justice, for Italy, for her own salvation. It is my shameful duty to send this demon back where she belongs. May god have mercy on her soul!" activates the noose and Reicheru is gagging Reicheru: "Sayonara, I will get...my....reven..." smiles Reicheru: "I will kill you all and your f***ing descents, just you wait, I will come back as a Yurei to kill you all! sayonara!...." 4 minutes later is not moving or breathing Gina (one of the jury): "She's dead Mario." Mario: "That'll teach her not to play with toys!" the Yokai Spirit appears from her corpse Reicheru (ghost): "I will come back to kill you, and the f***ing jury, I will make you sorry!" Category:Death Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Death Transcripts Category:Extra Cutscene Transcripts Category:Execution Transcripts